


hoʻokāne

by Christywalks



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>但就算Danny的想象力有多活跃，或者他对他的小女孩又一次从自己身边被夺走的恐惧有多强烈，他都忘了算上一个非常重要的元素：Steve。</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoʻokāne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hoʻokāne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755859) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> 原作 ：这是个AU，和314的走向稍微有点不同，而且还随意做了些别的变化。还有在法律上迅速而轻易地判决也许在大部分地方都存在，更别说在夏威夷州了。
> 
> 译者：拖了一年半真是不好意思……都怪我墙头太多满天跑……

 

 

Danny曾经想象过很多次这件事会是怎样：法官决定将完全监护权判给Rachel；法官决定将完全监护权判给Danny；法官裁定赞同监护权共享，包括互换假期和Danny一半的工资花在机票上。在听证会的前一个晚上，他躺在那里睡不着，盯着天花板上的裂缝想象着按月共享监护权，或者法官在说了一半的时候被一场火星人入侵打断。从他的运气来看，这可说不准。

但就算Danny的想象力有多活跃，或者他对他的小女孩又一次从自己身边被夺走的恐惧有多强烈，他都忘了算上一个非常重要的元素：Steve。

在听证会时审判室几乎空无一人。Stan和Rachel已经在内华达看Stan的公司给他分配的那套公寓了；Grace在学校，因为大家一致同意除了万不得已她不需要出现在这里。这里只有Danny穿着他最好的那套西装，领带小心谨慎的打了个结，注视着法官通读材料文件，希望他的表现还算出色。他有一份稳定的工作还有虽然不引人瞩目但至少合理的收入；他新租的那个地方虽然小，但是很干净而且处于环境优良的社区；Grace在学校很快乐，而且也已经融入了学校生活。Danny知道Rachel和Stan爱她，知道他们能够为她在拉斯维加斯找到和这里一样好的学校，但是Stan的这份升职工作会迫使他们差不多每六个月就搬一次家。他们有谈到寄宿学校的可能性。Danny是Grace的父亲，而且他爱她，所以这应该比任何花里胡哨的寄宿学校值更多，就算那里教学生们雄辩和马术。

法官看完了文件，同时还记了笔记，然后他开始问一些关于能帮助Danny的亲友们的问题。“你大部分的家人都在东海岸。”她从眼镜的边缘上方盯着Danny。“同时Edwards夫人的全部家人都在英国，在情况紧急时你有什么预备计划吗？一位孩童的稳定发展不仅仅取决于父亲或者母亲的收入。”

而且Danny准备过这个问题，好吧，他准备好了并且能回答——他有一长串子弹般尖锐并且精心上色的观点摆在他面前的桌子上——但是此时此刻就在他收了收念头理清思绪的时候，他听到身后有个人站了起来并说道：“女士，请问我能发言吗？”

Danny缓缓转过身看到Steve，站在那里穿着他那身海军蓝正装，帽子夹在胳膊下面，看起来整个人仿佛被擦得闪闪发亮。“ _Steven_ 。”Danny在呼吸下面咬紧牙关，但是Steve无视了他，将他的视线集中在法官身上，脊背僵硬笔直。

法官挑起眉毛问道：“你是？“

“Steven McGarrett少校，女士。我知道您今天没有准备见证人，但是作为Daniel的搭档，如果您能给我个机会开口的话，我不胜感激。”

Danny愿意打赌从她在开口说“同意”之前投向Steve那漫长又折磨人的眼神看来，那个法官肯定和Chin有点亲属关系。

而且好吧，Danny在一开始已经准备好脑溢血了，但是没想到Steve在这种事情上的表现还不坏：Danny猜这很大程度上是因为他用那种相当厚颜无耻的态度雕琢着他绝大部分的报告，因为他将Danny塑造成了那种为了他的孩子牺牲一切，并且有一群活跃又热心的朋友的模范父亲。

“我明白了。”法官说道，抿紧嘴唇在她面前的那张纸上又记下一点。然后她摘掉眼镜目不转睛的紧盯着Steve。“你结婚了吗，少校？”

Steve眨了眨眼。“没有，女士。”

“好吧，我对Grace被一对同性伴侣抚养长大没什么意见。”法官这样说道。“事实上，我对这个家庭中有另外一个抚养人感到安心，但是我的确更偏向一对已婚夫夫或者民事伴侣。这显示了承诺，而且能够澄清其他几项法律问题。”

Danny张开嘴想说“工作上的伴侣，他是我 _工作上的搭档_ ，为什么每个人都觉得我们俩——”但是他这辈子第一次（打电话找他妈，找Rachel，或者找他在纽瓦克的哥们Lieu证实吧），有个人比他说话还快。

“事实上，女士，我们已经决定好下周结婚。”Steve说道。

Danny发出了一声滑稽的喘息，而Steve，这个混蛋，笑的好像他刚刚做了什么让人敬佩有加的事情。Danny正准备把Steve痛揍一顿然后向法官接受他最近脑震荡了好几次所以不是怎么理解人类行为应该有的基本准则，她得原谅他的时候，法官决定性的点点头。

“好吧，我觉得我已经听到所有需要的东西并且应该得出结论了。”她说道，“我将Grace的完全监护权判给你，Williams先生。Edwards夫人将获得探视、每个夏天三个星期和每个冬天两个星期的权利，而且将会按照商定的数额支付抚养费。这一裁定的确认当然基于你的婚姻并且法院会在一年后重新审查。”法官朝他们俩点了点头，理好她得文件然后离开了。

Danny坐在那里，喘着气，再次决定他到底有没有脑溢血。

**********

“我没觉得哪里有问题。”在他们走向停车场的时候Steve说道。他的声音温和，有条有理，就好像他们正在讨论他决定点火鸡三明治而不是鸡肉三明治。

而Danny，现在仍然很难用完整并且符合语法规则的句子来表达自己的意思。“我……”他开口了，“你……至少……如果我……你应得的……你刚才在……”

“这是个符合逻辑的决定，Danno。”Steve打断了他的话。

“你刚刚向我 _求婚_ 了啊！”Danny猛地张开双臂，吓到了从他们身边经过的一群律师。他转过身站在Steve面前，堵住了通向他们俩那辆令人起敬的跑车的楼梯井，用一根愤怒的手指戳着他的胸口。“出乎意料，毫无预警，在一位家庭法官的面前！告诉我这怎么算是符合逻辑的，哈？”

“这为你得到了Grace。”Steve就说了这么一句。

Danny抬头盯着他看，一部分的他想要尖叫，或者揍点什么东西，但是在面对Steve那坚定的真诚时他一无所有。他觉得自己有点泄气了，用一只手揉着脸。“好吧。”他说道，“好吧，我们会谈谈这件事的。但是我不会和你现在就在这里大庭广众之下这么做，但这不意味着你赢了，你明白吗？我这么说只是因为我需要在向你解释为什么这是错的而且你绝对脑子有病的时候喝点啤酒，明白了吗？”

“没问题，Danno。”Steve这样回答道，而Danny举起双手跺着脚冲向他的车。

**********

“让我们再来试一次。”Danny说道。他们正坐在Steve花园里的老位置，海岸边的椅子上。太阳正朝着海平线坠落，海浪一波又一波的冲刷到小小的石子海滩上。Steve从冰箱里拿出了半打啤酒，Danny则叫了外卖，因为无论Steve会对味精以及碳水化合物摆出什么表情，Danny都需要点橙汁鸡来度过这次对话。“从头开始，从你告诉我为什么你觉得说‘没错，法官阁下，我们要结婚了’比‘抱歉，我没说清楚，我们是工作上的柏拉图性质的搭档’要好？”

Steve叹了口气，用筷子戳着他的米饭，盯着自己手里的酒瓶好像他也许会给他点建议。“Danno——”

Danny举起一只手。“别叫我Danno，老实交代就好。”

“听着。”Steve说道，“那只是心血来潮，好吗？我没计划过做任何事情。”

Danny上上下下的打量着他，皱起一根眉毛。Steve好久以前就把他那身海军蓝正装换下来了，但是Danny希望他的暗示是明显的。

“我发誓，哥们。”Steve把他的米饭放在他俩之间的那张摇摇晃晃的牌桌上。“我出现在那里是因为，我想让你知道我挺你，好吗？我穿我的海军蓝是因为我知道这对你来说很重要。”

“好吧。”Danny又喝了一大口啤酒。“但是那仍然没告诉我为什么你觉得向一位法官承诺我们马上就要结婚了是个好主意。”

Steve揉着他的后颈。“这是个战略性的决定。以最小的代价为我们得到了目标，而且这是个貌似可行的方案。”

“ _貌似可行_ ？”Danny从嘴里吐出每一个字就好像那当面侵犯了他。

“我们认识彼此已经有一段时间了，我们经常一起消遣时光。”Steve说道。再加上你是警察我是海军，我们不会让这种事引起注意是说得通的。“

“‘这种事情’是什么意思？”Danny面无表情地问道，“你的意思是我们的秘密基佬恋情吗？”

Steve抱起双臂。“没错。”

Danny叹了口气，仰头喝光了他最后一点啤酒。“好吧。”他最终说道。“所以说我们要结婚了，我们在文件上签名，你说我们得到了目标。明确的说那是什么？”

“你可以留下Grace。你知道我会尽我所能帮你留下他。”Steve温柔的说。

而且好吧，Danny的确知道这一点——他见过Steve忙着一次又一次的保护Danny的小女孩安全无虞，因为Steve会为了他的家庭做一切事情。但是Danny仍然不明白的一点是，在他们相遇的第一个星期，Steve就重划了自己的界限把Danny和Grace也加进了这个分类里。

“没错，但是你有很多种能够帮助我的方法，而且那也不意味着你必须得假装要和我结婚！”Danny说道。“也许，至少一年内，如果我们想让法官满意高兴的话，但是你不需要 _做伪证_ ——”

Steve做了个鬼脸。Danny永远都不知道一个这么好看的男人怎么可以做出个这么傻的表情。“那不是宣誓证词。”

但是他很是知道Steve有时候能够怎样激发出他内心的愤怒。“而且我们仍然没有说到重点，Steven。”Danny举起了他的双手。“而那就是，你做的这一切都是为了我，为什么？你能从中得到什么？是什么让你允许我和我的麻烦闯进你的生活再待上一整年，嗯？”

这时Steve的面容做了那种最复杂的表情，而Danny从来没办法完全抵抗，就像他从来没能完全破译这个表情：柔软带着爱意，但却不知为何有点防备。“我得帮你。”

在那之后很久，Danny告诉自己因为天色已晚，而且他累了，而且因为他知道在几年以来这是他首次在每天早上醒来的时候知道他的小女孩会安然无恙的睡在走廊那头，Danny叹了口气，抬头望向天空然后说道，“好吧，行，我同意。”

“就知道你能明白的，Danny。”Steve又递给他瓶啤酒。他笑容灿烂，就像每次都能顺了他自己的意时一样。

Danny又叹了口气，朝Steve举起瓶子。“我就知道你会从吵闹着缠着某个人一直到和他结婚。就算为了这个，顺便说句，你得去告诉Kono和Chin发生了什么。我绝对不会去面对一个四处搜寻八卦的Kono Kalakaua。”

Steve的脸抽搐了一下。“我自己一个人？”

“哦没错。”Danny坚定的说。“再加上还记得上次Chin被Photoshop搞得火冒三丈时发生了什么吗？”更别说Danny还要想个办法来慢慢向Grace解释她的Danno现在喜欢男孩子们了，就像她妈妈的一个姐妹喜欢女孩子一样，而且也要向避免在向Rachel解释的时候不会演变成一场冷嘲热讽的斗气。

如果你这么看的话，Steve的任务要简单一点。几乎是这样。

这回轮到Steve叹气了。“哦天啊。”

Danny咧嘴笑了，然后又懒洋洋的往自己的椅子里靠了一点进去。“只是在帮你轻松进入婚姻生活而已，我的朋友。”

**********

第二天早上五点钟刚过一点，Danny的手机就收到一条短信震了一下。

然后又收到一条。

又收到一条。

Danny呻吟了一声，把头埋在枕头下面，希望Kono不会对这件事顽固的不放手。但他知道这会是非常徒劳的希望，他花了五分多钟来对付Kono，但是他指望着能在太阳出来自己喝足了咖啡因之后再应对Kalakaua荣获过专利的审讯。

但是等她开始给他打电话之后，他放弃了，从被子下面伸出手在床头柜上够到了他的手机。“怎么了？”他这样开口了，因为他最好的防御当然应该是狂暴的进攻。“怎么了，怎么了，怎么了，说真的，有什么事情不能等等啊？怎么了？”

“秘密恋情？”Kono说道。Danny能听到背景里大海隆隆的怒吼，以及早起的冲浪者们的叫声，还有一个含糊不清的声音肯定是Steve。“你 _搞我_ 呢，Danny？”

“什么？”Danny坐起身来，一只手顺着他的头发。当然了，Steve的封面故事可不是什么能够通过严肃调查的无懈可击的计划，但是那也不是完全荒唐。他很确信Kono和Chin能和这一计划和谐相处——该死的，一种发展过头的忠诚感让他们四个人都变得糟糕的多了。

“ _秘密_ ？”Kono咬牙切齿，带着各种各样愤怒的迹象，然后挂了他的电话。

Danny眨着眼睛低头看着他的手机，然后才起身准备新一天。他的困惑一直延续到他去淋浴，他吃了一碗燕麦片以及他那第一杯咖啡已经喝掉了一半，然后他才意识到Kono不是在对那粗制滥造的封面故事而怒气冲冲——Steve没告诉她真相。

“基督啊。”Danny喃喃自语，然后就着他剩下的咖啡吞了几片镇痛药来缓解他因此产生的头痛。

他出发去办公室，和Chin心不在焉的闲聊了几句——Chin推荐了几个花店和承办酒席的人但是Danny绝对不会去那里的，绝对不——然后又和Kono，呃， _真材实料_ 的聊了很长时间，直到Steve露面。

Danny雄赳赳气昂昂的穿过屋子，抓住Steve已经穿旧了的T恤领子，然后直接进了Danny的办公室。他一进门就关上门然后拉下窗帘，挡住了Chin满是笑意的目光。Danny想着他也许很确信Steve和Danny就要在这张桌子上干起来了，而且还有一系列Danny没法去继续探索的想法，要不他就没办法进行一次理智的对话了。一次以他双臂大张高声宣布为开始的对话。“该死的究竟是怎么回事啊，Steve？”

Steve有胆量能够看起来像是被逗乐了，该死的，然后他就站在那里喝着他水壶里的茶。“我不知道你在说什么。”

Danny抱起双臂。“当我把通知Kono和Chin的这一任务分配给你的时候，我的意思是让你告诉Kono和Chin！不是给他们瞎编我们两个一直都在有什么火辣的恋情——”

“火辣的。”Steve装模作样的重复着，带着各种笑意。

“——别嘲笑我的词汇量，你这混蛋，因为用的就是这个词！而且离俗套只有一步之遥了因为Kono，事实上，Kono因为我之前没有向她透露过我的感情而很 _受伤_ ！她很受伤是因为，用她的话来说——”Danny朝办公室的那个方向指了一下——“‘大家都知道你和头儿在哪啥，兄弟。不需要保守秘密。’而你真心实意的告诉我你没看到问题所在？”

Steve挠着一小片深色的头发。“好吧，也许需要在团队交流上面加把劲了。”

在很长的一段时间里Danny带着完全哑口无言的愤怒盯着他。“不，你——告诉他们究竟发生了什么又怎么了，哈？”

“从战略角度来看毫无用处。”Steve开口，然后喝光了他的茶。“合理的推诿，更好的作战计划。”

“你。”Danny缓缓的说，“精神失常了。”

Steve看上去自鸣得意。

**********

“等等。”那天晚上Danny这样叫到。他正准备关掉电脑然后回家，喝上两三瓶Longboard啤酒来帮助自己忘掉他的人生是怎样变得这么超现实，就像那些有着融化的钟表的油画一样，这时Steve直直走进他的办公室然后沉默的递给他了一个信封。Danny打开后发现了一捆文件。“等等。”他说道，“在你开口说任何字之前，我有两个问题，我希望你简明扼要的回答，好吗？”

“好的，Danny。”Steve说道。

“首先。”Danny举起他的食指。“当你告诉法官我们下周就要结婚的时候，你是不是已经准备好这个了？”他朝Steve挥舞着结婚证。“因为这上面的日期比真正的生效期要早，Steve。”

“没。”Steve耸了耸肩。“我拖了几个关系拿到的，把日期提前了，因为——”

“合理的推诿，没错，没错，我明白了。”Danny说道。“但是其次，而且我觉得这才真的是关键，在这里——”他用一根手指戳着那张纸的最下方，“——你是不是在我们的结婚证上 _伪造了我的签名_ ？”

Steve看起来很疑惑，好像他真的不知道这有什么问题。“这更方便——”

“你不能因为方便就找个专家伪造我的签名，Steve！这是需要练习的！”

Steve不断在双脚间换着重心。“一个准备充分的队伍领导会为任何发生在他的团队上的可能做好准备。”

“哦我的天啊。”Danny开口时带着恐慌。“你在什么地方有个上了锁的盒子，对吗？里面有我们所有人的伪造护照？”

Steve看起来非常的游移不定。

“哦我的天啊。”Danny又重复了一次。

但从好的方面讲，如果他们向任何可能对这一切提出质疑的人展现信服力的话，Steve对婚姻中“如何将Danny逼疯”这一方面已经了如指掌了。

**********

当然Danny已经将这件事解释给了Grace和Rachel。在Rachel那里事情变得比他预计中即好也不好——她没有喊叫，也没有显现出任何突然而出乎意料的偏见，或者威胁着要用Danny突然挖掘出的双性观开展一次全新的争夺监护权的大战。她只是站在门厅里，周身环绕着各种打包了一半的盒子，然后用着那坚定而满是评估的凝视看着他，这让Danny想起来她白天的工作是法务会计师。

“好吧。”她在Danny说完后开口了。“那么我先祝贺你们了。虽然我很高兴你和McGarrett少校终于达成一致了。我认为他一直都是你们两个中更冷静的那个。”

Danny被她给Steve的形容吸引了注意力—— _Steve_ ，在这么多人里，是冷静的那个？于是他很久之后才注意到“终于”这个词。

Grace对这件事应对的更从容些。Danny觉得如果你只有十岁，而且你对婚姻大部分的知识都来自于迪斯尼电影的话，关于心血来潮的婚姻这个概念感觉起来就没那么牵强了。没有花栗鼠的讲话以及魔法咒语也许比她爸爸突然间要和另外一个男人结婚了更让她心神不宁。

“我知道也许这有许多你得好好想想的，小猴子。”Danny说道。他们正坐在客厅的一张沙发上，Rachel正在泡茶。“而且如果你有任何问题的话，或者这让你不高兴了，这都没关系。我和你的妈妈，我们仍然爱你，而且我和Steve要结婚了也不会改变着一点，好吗？”

“没问题。”Grace耸了耸肩。“我知道你爱我，Danno。而且我喜欢Steve叔叔。他给了我很多大大的拥抱，而且他会在你工作的时候保护我。而且他也很喜欢你。”

“这很正确。”Danny说道。好吧，公平的来讲有的时候Steve的确很擅长给他们惹麻烦，但是他在将他们毫发无损的拯救出来这一点上也有着过硬的记录。而且他也许是Danny在世界上最好的朋友了：他是最了解自己也最能接受自己的人，用他那奇怪的McGarrett式的镇定。Danny伸过手去抱住Grace，在她的头顶上印下一个吻，在意识到她每天都长高了一点点，每天都越来越接近他再也没法这样做的那一天时感到一阵微弱的痛苦。“你是怎么变得这么聪明的，嗯？”

Grace也回抱了他，然后说：“你能在你的婚礼上有冰激凌蛋糕吗？”

Danny笑了，又一次吻了吻她的头发。“我来看看咱们能做点什么。”

**********

Danny真的从来都没想过再结一次婚是什么样子的。他当然想过再谈一次恋爱，在有些晚上会梦到Gabby柔软的曲线（当他们还在一起的时候）；或者无所事事的沉浸在对他在海滩上瞥见的某个女人的白日梦里，或者是Grace学校里那个性感的秘书。但是这些幻想都从来没有深远到和另外一个人交换誓言，而且也绝对不是这个样子的：面对着他的那个人不是Steve，也不会感觉到几乎每个他关心的人都挤在这间狭小而过热的屋子里，看着他和Steve站在法官的面前。

当他第一次降落在火奴鲁鲁时，Danny从来没想过他会再次拥有像是他留在身后的那种友谊——但是就在这里，在满屋子的人之间，这些人没有得到提前通知却都抢着来到这里，因为今天是Danny理应幸福快乐的一天，于是他们也都想一同分享：Chin和Malia，他们十指交握；Kono靠在Charlie Fong身上；Max和Lori；Catherine，Kamekona和Jenna；Mary和Mamo；Amy，Duke和Toast。他的父母和姐妹们正通过Max搭设的Skype连接观看着，Grace坐在第一排，满脸微笑，穿着一件急匆匆买回来的花童裙，而Kamekona承诺了一份他著名的特大号婚礼惊喜龙虾（他请客）作为招待。

从Danny看来这一切都有些让他无法承受，这些为了他们而出现的人，Danny对这些人都撒了谎，虽然这是为了最好的原因。这让他在轮到自己的“我愿意”时有点犹豫，尤其当Steve正那样注视着他——注视着他就好像Danny美好的无与伦比。而最糟糕的则是这个谎言对他俩来说似乎都很好接受。

在片刻后，法官对着他扬起一根眉毛，Danny有点脸红然后说道：“嘿，抱歉，有点紧张。是的。是的，我愿意。”

Steve脸上那毫不掩饰的喜悦让接下来的一步更容易了，Danny冲上前去吻上了Steve的唇。

而到底是Kono还是Mary发出的口哨声更响些需要掷硬币才能知道。

**********

他们没怎么过多讨论要住在哪里。Danny公寓的租约在两周后就到期了，而且Steve拥有他的这所房屋，周围环境良好，离Grace的学校也很近。房屋里还有间空余的房间供Grace支配，足够放她的玩具和教科书，而Steve的橱柜里也有地方放Danny的衣服，虽然Steve在把Danny装领带的箱子拿进来时抱怨个不停。

“你现在几乎不戴它们了。”Steve说道，“这是浪费空间。”

“啊啊。”Danny一边说一边把自己的袜子和内衣放进Steve给他腾出来的抽屉里。“婚姻法则第一条：什么时候咱俩共享，什么时候我的东西……就是我的。留下领带，没争论的余地。”

Steve嘟囔了几句但是还是把领带放进了衣柜里，然后回到卡车那边去取最后几个箱子。Danny抓着他的洗漱用品袋，把自己的东西放在了浴室里，发胶就放在Steve的肥皂旁边——那玩意的味道刺鼻到让Danny觉得它同时也能把船体上刷的漆全部擦掉。

当他再次从浴室露面时发现Steve正盯着床看，脸上表情很怪，而且他们还没讨论过这部分——因为某些原因，Danny还完全没想清楚这一部分。当然这里只有两个能用的卧室，Steve之前的卧室早就变成了一个放冲浪板和其他东西的储物室，而Grace很自然得到了另外一个空余的卧室。这样就只剩下了一间卧室，还有个认为她的Danno和Steve就像她妈妈和Stan一样结婚了的小女孩。

这意味着他俩要睡一张床上。

“我，呃……当Grace不在这里的时候。”Danny开口了，“我来睡沙发，当然了，没什么大不了的。我猜她在这里时我就用一下睡袋或者别的什么。”他指了指地板，尽可能试着给这个主意来点热情。地板质量很不错，是结结实实的夏威夷硬木地板，光想想躺在上面，就算中间还有个厚厚的睡袋，就让Danny的背抽搐了一下以示抗议。

Steve只是瞪着他。“你在说什么啊？”

“睡觉方面的安排。”Danny说道，朝他眯起眼睛。“我以为当我用，那什么，‘睡袋’这个词的时候就挺明显的了。”

“你眼前就有张非常好的床啊。”Steve指了指床。

“是的。”Danny抱起双臂。“我知道。 _你的_ 床。”

“你刚才说什么我们两个共享来着，嗯？”

“那是关于领带这一话题，Steven，完全跟——”

“这是张很大的床，Danny，本来就设计成不止一个人睡在上面的。我睡一边，你睡另一边，我之前在差劲多了的环境里都睡过。”

Danny垂下眼睛扫视着床，试着想象他和Steve头靠着头躺在枕头上。“我不知道我们已经——”

Steve抱起了双臂。“别让我开你被我抱在怀里的玩笑。因为我会做到那一步的，我会的。”

“天呐，好吧。”Danny说道，“好吧。但是我睡在右边，而且如果你大半夜用冷冰冰的脚趾头戳我的话，我发誓我会捂死你，我发誓。”

除了这些，他们真的没怎么讨论细节：一切都轻松的落入某种无需言说的韵律，而如果他让自己好好想一想的话，那会吓到他的。他们在婚礼上接吻了，没错，但在那之后他们之间除了那种Danny逐渐熟悉的肢体接触之外再没有别的了——双手碰触着上臂或者肩膀来引起对方的注意，Steve的手有时贴着Danny的后腰让他转身，Danny为了让Steve注意而拽着他的衬衣。唯一的区别在于，现在当Steve碰触Danny时，他的手指上戴着一个朴素的金色圆环。Steve有他的银行账户而Danny也有自己的，Steve睡在自己的一侧而Danny睡在另一侧，Steve早上做早餐而Danny负责晚餐。他们几乎完全没有商量过这一切，但是事事奏效。

在回顾往事时Danny承认这一切至少该是个预警。

 

 **********

 

在婚礼后Mary又待了两个星期，从Kamekona的某个表亲那里租了间度假屋，并且宣称她从工作单位欠了点度假的时间。当她说这话时Steve的下颌紧了紧，所以Danny相当明白这并不是完全的真相——如果Mary回洛杉矶后真的有份工作的话，Danny绝对会非常吃惊的。固执是受专利保护的McGarret特性——Danny坚信如果有人把Steve的基因放在显微镜下的话，人们就能发现他们都有着紧绷的下颌，而且习惯于忽视DNA本身最优秀的实践指南，虽然实话说，在你光看着这家伙的时候绝对想不到，因为他简直赢了跟基因有关的所有彩票。不过固执在他们两个人身上体现出来的方式稍有不同：Steve完全是坚韧不拔的冲冲冲，那种牛头犬一样可以让人通过基本水下爆破训练（BUD/S海豹突击队高强度训练）的决心；Mary更像是那种“要么按我的方法来，要么我拍拍屁股走人”，如果事情没有按照她的想法进行，她愿意说服对方。

当然了，在Mary要走之前的某个晚上，Danny意识到，当Mary那虚无的小帽子里的那只蜜蜂在嗡嗡乱叫时，她也是完全能够集中注意力的。（帽子里的蜜蜂意思是某个人因为某项任务或者事情集中注意力，一直在思考这件事）

举个例子吧：他正站在厨房里切着番茄和洋葱，试着在Steve和Grace从商店回来之前做好最主要的准备工作。Mary靠在厨房的柜橱上目光稳稳的看着他，手里拿了瓶啤酒，脸上带着奇怪的表情。

“你知道吗。”在经历了McGarret们觉得没什么大不了的目光下五分钟后Danny主动攀谈。“我听说如果你拍张照片，这会持续得更久。”

Mary又喝了口啤酒。“也许我应该在你们两个搞上之前说这话，不过如果你敢伤害我哥哥的话——”她沉着的说道，“我就会伤害你的，让我们挑清这一点。”

Danny小心翼翼的放下刀，转身看向她。“抱歉？”

“别会错意。”Mary说道，“你是个好人，Danny。Steve在你身边显然很快乐，无论什么原因；我也喜欢你。就算你的领带还有发型。”

“没错。”Danny说道。“你现在说的这些话绝对带着真诚的爱意。”

“但是，”Mary接着说下去，好像他什么都没说过。“在过去的这些年中Steve被伤害了很多次，我不想看到他再一次被伤害，而且他现在全身心的投入了。”

“是的。”Danny轻柔的回答，想着Steve不求回报就为他做的那些事情——一直回想到第一个星期，Steve满身的瘀伤与绷带还有那些害羞的微笑，还有他给Danny和他的小女孩那份好过头了的礼物。“是的，我知道。”

“而且我知道他会怎样受伤。”Mary放下手里的啤酒，抱起双臂。“因为我自己伤害过他。但是我是他妹妹，所以在这件事上我可以装模作样，明白吗？”

Danny耸了耸肩。“我也有一家人，我明白。不过……”他停了停，试着组织好语言。他不想直接对Mary撒谎，但是他知道自己不能告诉她全部的实情——无论她有多少优点，谨慎的判断都不是其中之一。他最终决定尽可能的说真话。“Steve是我最好的朋友，好吗？而且他有的时候逼我发疯，而且我们也不是对每件事都看法一致，但是……”他又耸了耸肩，这次有点不能控制。“我直接说好了，他是我最好的朋友，所以我永远都不可能去伤害他，好吗？而且就算我伤害了他，你知道我住在哪里。”

Mary笑了。“这没错。“

这时Danny听到了外面卡车引擎的轰鸣声，然后一切都乱哄哄的，他们举着食物和餐具走到阳台上，收音机里放着音乐，夕阳落在水面上，而每当Danny抬头看时，Steve似乎都在冲着他笑，很快乐，很快乐。

 

 **********

 

他俩在工作时被惨痛的嘲笑了整整一周，直到Kono和Chin罢手为止。

“说真的？”Danny从他的蜜月回来之后第一天就这样问道。（或者说他和Steve在家里待着的那两天，假装他俩之间有很多很多新婚夫夫的性爱。而事实上，他们花了两天时间看Steve录像机里面积攒的东西，而且清理了排水槽，直到Steve看的烦的不能再烦，直接从十天前开始看。）他站在自己办公室的门前，目瞪口呆的盯着自己的桌子。桌子被五彩纸屑，剃须泡沫，彩色飘带，他和Steve的照片以及工作文件装饰的满满当当。“Kono Kalakaua，你是个邪恶的女人。”

“什么？”Kono回答道，“我知道装饰车子会更传统些，但是如果我们对你的车下手了，头儿会杀了我们。你知道他开车时是什么样。”

“再加上——”Chin从他们身边走过。“我相当确信Steve在车里装了陷阱。”

“我的车里不能再有手榴弹了！”Danny喊了起来。“我已经讨论过这个了，很多次！”

“如果能让你感觉好点的话，”Kono说道，“我在Steve办公室的一面墙上贴满了新泽西州旅游手册。”

Danny停顿了片刻，想象着那场景。“要知道，这有点有用。而且拜托，永远都别再出这种妙计了，你真的太擅长了。”

Kono灿烂的笑了起来。

Steve和州长有个会面。Danny写了几份文件，不过他们作为火奴鲁鲁警局最新一对夫夫的轻松生活在大约一个小时之后就急转直下变成了完全的疯狂。别理解错Danny的意思，他们最终有了条关于一个团伙可靠的线索，他们从夏威夷希卡姆空军基地偷窃废弃武器并兜售给出价最高的买家，这绝对是件好事。他只是真的希望最后的结局不是有个人站在州长宅邸的门口，挥舞着火箭榴弹，小脑壳里面彻彻底底不容置疑的变成了石头。

“我只是想让你们知道。”之后当他们试着给那个人带上手铐扔进一辆巡逻车里时Danny说道，“我在泽西时从来没遇到过这种事情，从来没有。从来没。我当了这么长时间警察，从来没一次遇到过那个人嗑嗨了之后的反应是用爆炸性弹头威胁联邦财产。”

Steve浑身汗津津脏兮兮的，左前臂上有片和胳膊一样长看起来很危险的碎片。他同时也在微笑，像是在把别的事情记录在“就算给Danny五百块他也没法理解”这一分类里面。

Danny叹了口气。“拜托别告诉我你很享受这个，你个人型野兽。”他说道，“没人应该觉得从一幢大楼里用绳索空降下来很有意思的早晨，这不是的。”

“那更像——”

“权宜之计，是的，是的，我明白了。”在他们终于把那个变态关在门里面时Danny气呼呼地说着。那个人很显然把注意力从狂暴的毁坏转移到了上午的音乐，并且低声哼起了Paul Simon的歌。Danny没法理解自己的人生。

“过来。”他伸出一只手捉住了Steve的手腕。近距离看时那条划伤真的很糟糕，红色的肉翻了出来，对比着Steve棕色温暖的皮肤。Danny敢说里面已经有些化脓了。“我们需要点治疗这个的东西。嘿。”他提高了音量。“Lopez，你车里有抗菌药吗？”

Lopez从录目击证人的口供中停了下来，非常夸张的翻了个白眼（这是Danny喜欢她的原因之一，另外则是因为她还有点布鲁克林的口音），然后在她车里的手套箱里翻出了一瓶抗菌乐（Bactine，我自己瞎翻译的）。“给你，”她说道，“而且你应该记住，我现在对你好完全是因为这还是你俩的蜜月期，Williams。这之后你花自己的时间照顾他吧。”

“这绝对是诋毁。”Danny一边说一边把药水洒在Steve的胳膊上。那个变态仍然在大声的告知世界离开你爱人的五十中方法。“别再做鬼脸了，你这个巨型婴儿，如果你的胳膊掉下来了，那我就会有个独臂的丈夫，然后我会变成什么，嗯？”

Steve皱了皱鼻子。“我确信我知道一首关于一个独臂男子的打油诗。”

“你当然知道了。”Danny说道。“前面一个数据库里是讲你是怎样的一个原始人。别碰它，等我们回五零总部后我给你用绷带包扎一下。”

“呃——”Lopez从他手里拿回瓶子。“最糟糕的部分是你俩变得黏黏糊糊的。”

“我才不是黏黏糊糊的！”Danny愤怒的回答，不过他意识到无论是Steve脸上的笑容，还是事实上Danny仍然托着Steve的胳膊都真的没法帮助他。

 

**********

 

从婚礼到Rachel和Stan离岛之间大约有六个星期，而Danny觉得这其实是件好事。这让Grace有时间适应一个又一个的大变化，而且大体上来讲，Danny很庆幸当Grace，Rachel，Stan和Charlie在机场眼泪汪汪的告别时有Steve在身边。当Danny看着Rachel最后在Grace的头发上印了一个吻然后走向安检时他感觉自己好像被胸口正中一击——这让他又一次觉得一切都变得不对，虽然他们两个人用尽全力想要矫正。

在回去的路上Danny用冰激凌和去餐厅吃饭安慰着Grace的眼泪，还承诺她可以经常用Skype和她妈妈以及Charlie聊天，而且没错，她想怎么给妈妈发邮件都没问题。他感觉自己是世界上最糟糕的狗屎，他所有好的意图都被诅咒了一样，而等他们到家后他把自己锁在卫生间里足足有十分多钟，捏着洗脸池的边缘将注意力集中在呼吸上，避免看镜子里的自己。

“别把这个搞砸了，Williams。”他对自己说着，在脸上泼了点冷水才下楼去。

他发现Steve和Grace正坐在餐厅的桌子旁边，中间摆着几大张纸，手里握着从绘儿乐全套流水线上搬下来的产品。Grace还在吸鼻子，但是她正在全心全意的作画，同时Steve正被指挥着上色。Danny站在那里注视着他们，直到他捕捉到了Steve的目光并朝着厨房的方向点点头。

“你们两个在干什么？”他问道，在带上厨房门的时候稍微有点用力。鲜有用途的铰链吱了一声。

“画画。”Steve给自己倒了杯水。“聊天。”

“多谢您了。”Danny说道，“我作为警探的训练完全没法进一步运用。说具体点，Steve，拜托了。她是不是……”

Steve耸了耸肩。“我问她要不要重新装饰她的卧室。我猜如果她要在这里住上一阵子的话，她可以重涂任何想要的颜色，或者再买几件新家具。Mary的旧床基本要玩戏了。”

“这还真……”Danny眨着眼睛。“你真的太好了，但是说实话，你不需要这么做。你已经为我们两个做的足够多了。”如果不是因为Steve，那今天则会是Danny在机场和Grace拥抱后告别，所以Danny欠Steve的一辈子都还不了。

Steve又耸了耸肩，低头盯着那杯水好像那承载着宇宙的奥秘。他下颚上有一处胡茬，一定是在刮胡子的时候没留意到，而这不是Steve的风格，他也许并不总为了自己的形象满心虚荣，但Steve一向很注意自己的个人仪表。他看起来很疲惫，但Danny又想到最近Steve的生活作息被搞得天翻地覆。“我还记着这种感觉，就在我爸被部署到别的地方的时候。分散注意力是很好的主意。让自己感觉安全是很好的主意。”

Danny眼前闪现了一个年轻得多的Steve，大约和Grace现在这么大，棕发在眼前晃动着，注视着自己的父亲一走就是几个月。他完全不知道自己该说什么才能让气氛好起来，除了一些听起来虚假陈腐的空话，所以他只是开口道：“你意识到你把太多的粉色请进家门了对吧？这里不久就会看起来像是芭比娃娃吐过了一样。”

Steve朝他咧嘴笑了。“我大约有点感觉。”

 

**********

奇怪的是——别理解错了，Danny的生活里有很多奇怪的是，而这一个很显眼一定是因为奇怪到一定程度——这一切是怎样的毫 _不_ 奇怪。有时他连着好几天都不会想起自己为了让夏威夷州把他女儿的监护权判给自己而和他最好的直男朋友假结婚。对于他俩就这么闯入了对方的生活并成了一家人，而唯一还残留不散的不适则来自于，呃，看着你的搭档把一个嫌疑人扔进鲨群里，心理学上说不定有个术语来描述这一点。

Danny也许能去找个治疗师问问，不过他总微妙的感觉这个问题只会让他收获一个怜悯的眼神。

**********

他们分别去了三次劳氏（零售店）并且花了整整一个周末才重新装修好了Grace的卧室。她决定放弃她一向粉上加粉的设计；取而代之的是Grace想要奶油色的墙上装饰着五颜六色的波点。这比把什么都涂成同一个颜色要麻烦多了，但Steve完全没有异议。事实上，他带着几何学的精准画着每一个点。Danny觉得自从中学后他就没见过任何人用圆规了，但Steve很显然宝刀未老。

“科学宅Steve，嗯？”Danny的话让Steve笑了。

随着墙壁逐渐被蓝色紫色黄色和粉色的波点填满，Danny把新的床和书架安装好，而Grace颐指气使的指挥着整个过程。她指挥着Steve应该在哪个地方画下一个圆圈，而Steve认真的倾听着，好像一个十岁小女孩对下一个粉色圆圈应该落在哪里值得他百分百的注意力。Danny注视着他们的时候感觉胸口一阵酸楚。忧郁，也许吧——那是一种模糊的渴望，而他并不知道这是不是自己想要的，或者他是否能明白。

“谢了。”那天晚上Danny这样说道。他们正在厨房里收拾刚刚吃完的晚餐——让人惊奇的是在你努力过后简简单单的肉酱意大利面也能很好吃——他的声音轻柔，生怕吵醒Grace。他们帮她把床垫移到了客厅，她在房间里的有毒废气散开前都睡在这里，而她现在已经躺下了。

Steve打量了他一下。“因为是我洗碗吗？”

Danny用洗碗布抽了他一下。“别跟我玩迟钝，Steven。是因为你为了Grace所做的。你为了她费了不少功夫。我知道她很感激你，我也一样。”

Steve侧着头，带着一股重新振奋起来的活跃擦着一口锅。Danny没能明白他脸上的那个表情，虽然Steve看上去大体上很高兴。“我不是迟钝，Danno。我之前是……我是很高兴。”

“好吧。”Danny说道，“就这样吧。”然后他缠着Steve在他们坐在阳台上喝啤酒时吃了几个椰子泡芙。

**********

 

通体来讲Danny并不喜欢星期三。它们离两个周末都太过遥远——他满脑子都是因这份工作的失望而堆积起来的蒸汽，并且没有任何即将到来的前景能够抚慰他。这些全部意味着在翻看RICO案件嫌疑犯的照片时他有点暴躁。Danny盯着监控摄像头画面里静止的Stacey Larsen，想着一个只有五英尺来自波基普西的美甲师是否还可能是个蒸蒸日上的贩毒集团里的重要人物，就在这时他的手机响了。

Chin的手机也响了。Kono的同样。甚至一台固定电话都响了起来——这足以让他们三人在接电话前交换了一个因即将大事不妙而谨慎安静的眼神。

Danny完全不知道Chin和Kono在和谁讲电话，但他通话的另一端是Duke Lukela。Luke通常的温和很明显被动摇了：在码头发生了一起爆炸，火光冲天，而有人向他们汇报说在即将爆炸前看到Steven冲向那里。

“我们并不知道他是否被波及在内。”Duke这样说道。Danny几乎没法透过他那可怕的耳鸣听清对方的话。他的双手颤抖起来。“没必要现在就恐慌，但你们最好过来一趟。”

“好。”Danny慎重而礼貌地说道，“我们一定会过来的”，然后挂了电话。他站在那里盯着自己手里的手机看了许久，然后用力将它摔在电脑操作台上，力道之大以至于手机壳被摔裂了。“那个 _混蛋_ ，”他的声音在自己听来都过分响亮，“他在——我们说过在确定情况前不要猛冲——”

“Danny。”Kono的手轻柔地按在他的肩膀上。“来吧。你一会再冲他吼，我们现在得出发了。”

码头闻起来像是烧焦的木材以及燃烧的燃料，烟雾厚重地绕在Danny的喉咙里，让他没法呼吸。他数到至少有五组分散开来的消防车，消防员们正在试图控制火情。“耶稣啊。，”他说道，徒劳地挥着手试图扇动空气，“这里看起来简直像是《现代启示录》的删节片段。究竟发生了什么事？”

Chin从刚才同他一直在交谈的法医旁边走过来。“听着，这看起来像是一场人为爆炸。一位目击证人看到有人从停泊在这里的一艘快艇上跑下来。片刻后它就爆炸了。”

Kono正在戴塑胶手套，用敏锐地双眼探查着周围。“有关于Steve的下落吗？”

Chin摇了摇头。“他仍然不接电话，但没人见过他。”

“也许，”Danny冷酷地说道，“我们应该直奔爆炸中心，从那里找。”

而也许Danny在过去的人生里做过什么事情严重冒犯了他的因果报应，他们的确在距离爆炸船只不算太远的地方找到了Steve：他被直接抛起来并甩到一堆预浇制混凝土桩的后面，它们屏蔽他躲过了大火。一位医护人员告诉Danny说这也许救了他的命，于此同时她和Kono温柔地阻止他靠近。他们不让Danny跪在他身旁和他说话，无论他怎样恳求他们。Steve浑身鲜血淋漓还带着烧伤，而Danny想用拳头猛揍点什么，因为搭档的全部要点就在于这种该死的事情不会发生。

他们的确允许他搭乘救护车一路驶向医院，在轮床旁边一路走向诊疗室，但这就是他能抵达的极限了，就算有婚戒和警徽也没用。

“拜托了，”Danny说道，“拜托。”而他甚至不知道自己在请求什么。

“我们会为他尽我们所能，警探。”一位护士坚定地说道，“但是你必须呆在这里。”然后大门在她身后合拢了。

**********

Chin将他哄进一个附近的等候室并且喂给他糟糕的医院咖啡。那尝起来很酸而且太烫了，在被咽下去时一路火烧火燎，但给了Danny在Kono用魅力从护士们那里获取信息时某些可以集中注意力的东西。她努力出来的沉着镇静比Danny要好太多。

“好吧，”她回来时这样说道，在Danny身旁坐下并把一只手放在他的小臂上。“没他们想象的那么严重。他的左肺的确有两处刺穿，但创口很小，而肺也没有衰竭，那才是他们原本的焦虑所在。他们正在密切观察，但不认为他需要手术。”Kono吸了口气。“锁骨骨折，三根肋骨骨折，还有几根骨折的手指。他左边肩膀有一处二级烧伤，身体一侧经受了爆炸冲击波，体内还有些他们仍然在清理的弹片。他们认为他一定是在着地时被撞晕了。他还没醒，但他们说很快了。”

Danny盯着自己手里的纸杯。他开始感觉如果这就是坐在外面等候的那个人的感受，自己则有一新系列需要告诉Rachel的致歉。“我们什么时候能见他？”

Kono做了个抱歉的表情。“暂时不能。他们还在治疗他。”

“最好还在他昏迷时完成那些。”Chin说道。

“是啊，”Danny说道，“我，呃……”他抬头看向墙壁，挂在那里的时钟显示现在才刚一点半。Grace即将放学后回到空无一人的家里，而他没有理由打乱她的时间表。“我该走了。”他说道，声音自己听起来都很遥远，“我该去校车那里接Gracie。”

“Danny，”Chin的眉头皱了起来。“我去吧，或者Malia的轮值马上就结束了，你能——”

“不，不，只是——他们还在治疗他。”Danny模糊地指了指诊疗室的方向，“没事，没事的。”

Kono交叠起胳膊。“我和你一起去，我开车。”

“多谢你，不过我完全有能力自己驾驶。”

Kono举起她的车钥匙，挑起一根眉毛。这个表情和她脸上柔软的同情做着斗争。“你要开哪辆车？你把你的车丢在码头了。”

“啊。”Danny屈服了。

**********

Danny回到一所异常安静的房屋里。这里除了遥远模糊的海浪以及冰箱的低声轰鸣之外没有一丝声响。如果这是他回到自己的旧公寓，那么这种寂静不会引起他的察觉。他在Steve出现在自己的生命之前逐渐习惯了他的孤独，这孤独给予了他一枚新的警徽，以及一种新的生活方式——习惯于走进门内就再听不到自己的声音，直到他第二天早上返回辖区警署，除非他从街尾那家小小的泰式餐馆里订了外卖。

并不是说Steve有胡言乱语的嗜好或者别的，再加上Grace有着一种并非来自父母双方的柔和甜美，但Danny逐渐习惯于在回家时回归于声响之中：Steve和他的妹妹通电话，Grace在看那个Hannah Montana的节目，Steve在用糟糕的小扁豆做晚饭时随着收音机一起哼唱。Danny重新认识到什么是在晚上期待有人陪伴身旁，有人在你洗衣服的时候和你聊天，或者当你在沙发上收看比赛时身旁有一片舒适的温暖。

Danny站在客厅中间，缓慢地数着他不是把这里当做 _Steve_ _的房子_ 或者 _他正在居住的地方_ ，而是当做 _家_ 的次数。他的家变成了Steve存在的地方，因为 _Steve_ 是……他紧紧闭上眼睛。“操。”

“Danny？”Kono从门廊叫了一声，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”他回答道。而这简直太典型了，Steve搞得他团团转以至于Danny完全不知道他究竟是不是在撒谎。“我——我只是突然间意识到了某件事。我得回医院去。你觉得你能留在这里直到Grace回家，然后带她去医院吗？我会付出租的钱，我——”

Kono举起一只手。“去吧，哥们。我们没问题。”

**********

Danny在回到医院，在登上三层楼梯以及走过空旷回响的楼道的一路上都在沉默地生闷气。他现在最想做的事情就是朝别人吼几嗓子，从而摆脱掉他喉咙里宛若有实体的那几个字，但他找不到任何人。他能说什么？“我本来已经很糟糕的一天变得更糟了因为我意识到我很可能爱上了我的丈夫”？“我有点暴躁因为我想和跟我结婚的那人上床”？

一位在护士站的护士向他指明他们安置Steve的房间的方向。她看起来稍微有点眼熟，但Danny知道她之前一定帮忙缝合过他们其中之一，因为她对于他的表情，或者对于Danny在询问Steve的情况时不住走来走去这一事实没有半点惊讶。

“McGarrett少校会没事的。”她抚慰地说道，领着Danny走过长廊。“会有一阵子酸痛，而且你要在更换纱布时小心点，确保没有地方感染，但他会没事的。”

因为Danny的老妈把他教育的很好，所以他这样说道：“多谢你，我很感激。”，然后朝她露出微笑，虽然这个表情在他脸上感觉很假而且不自然。不过这大约是她每天都要面对的——忧心忡忡的配偶——因为她只是轻柔地拍了拍他的胳膊，告诉他探望时间马上就要结束了，但如果他决定多待一会的话她很可能会装作没看见。

Danny又感谢了她一次，然后走进Steve的房间。作为五零的成员能享受的未经证实的待遇之一——没错，他们无时无刻不在受伤，但至少他们的医疗保险很棒。就在那里，在因窗帘紧闭的昏暗之中，Steve沉睡着，胸膛在白色被单下轻松地一起一伏。这太典型了，Danny想着，看到Steve就能缓解他心里的某些情绪，但同时又让他紧张起来。Steve的脸庞以及前臂上有些擦伤和划伤，巨大方正的白色创口贴覆盖住他的一部分胸口以及左臂上端。他看起来糟糕极了但Danny仍然想吻他，想要爬上床躺在他身边，紧紧贴住Steve的一侧然后就这样抱住他。他陷入大麻烦了。

“我该拿你怎么，嗯？”Danny柔声说道。

Steve并没有回答，因为上帝不允许他让Danny的生活变得更轻松。

“好吧。”Danny嘟囔了一句，“随你怎样。”他将一把椅子拖进靠床的范围里，然后他坐下来，然后他等待着。

**********

Kono发短信告诉他Grace已经安全到家，Chin来接他们去Kono妈妈家里吃晚饭。会带剩饭给你的，她最后一条短信这样写道，而Kono Kalakawa是个好女人，因为她知道Danny对她妈妈的日式猪排饭有着怎样的感情。见鬼，所有人都知道Danny对此的感情：它们很简单，绝不复杂。

不像他对躺在自己旁边床上那蠢货的想法，就是这个在Danny点击发送他发自内心的“多谢你”短信时开始醒过来的蠢货。

Danny把手机塞回口袋里，抱起胳膊。“你别，可别，千万别想对我说‘嘿Danny’，好吗？你他妈究竟在想什么，你这巨型大男孩？”

Steve对他眨着眼睛，直到Danny大发慈悲，从床头柜的水壶里给他倒了一杯冰水。他让Steve用没受伤的胳膊接过杯子，看着他贪婪地喝下去，然后拿回空杯子。“多谢，”Steve声音粗糙地说道。

“你的感激已经记录在案，”Danny说道，“但未加说明。我们是不是谈过好几次这种对话了，Steven？关于当你的支援不过是一个电话外加十五分钟的车程，而你却直冲入极度危险的事态当中？”

Steve清了清嗓子，移开眼睛，轻轻戳着他身体一侧的几块创口贴，直到Danny把他的手打到一边。“不得已。让你走最短的捷径获得你想要的。”

“不，”Danny摇摇头，因为如果Steve再快三十秒钟，或者再靠近一百码，那他也许活不下来；如果他被抛向左边而不是右边，他也许活不下来。Danny就会在此刻挑选棺材。这个念头简直像是腹部一击，一种真实的身体上的疼痛让Danny猛吸一口气。“不，你知道事实上最短的捷径，能让你抓住罪犯让他认罪，并且不炸飞任何人的是什么吗？警方程序。”

在那之后对话顺着一贯的套路进行下去：Steve坚信他做的没错，而且毫不关心自己被炸飞了；他催促Danny立即回到五零总部并且开始追踪他在码头见到的嫌犯。Danny确信他自己说的是对的，并且在此时此刻对Steve肺穿孔这一事实比面部识别软件更上心。护士从门口探进头来，提醒他们还有别人试图睡觉，而他们的争吵可帮不上什么忙；Steve和Danny解释说他们不是在吵架，而是在谈话；她看起来很疑惑；Danny又一次被提醒到他们两个的关系没有任何一点能被定义为正常。

现在看来这点更真实了，因为Danny每次看向Steve都觉得更加心神不安，就好像这是他第一次见到他，他下巴的弧度，散布在胸膛上黑色的毛发以及他长而强壮的手指。他将自己的困惑引入不耐烦，然后告诉Steve躺下来休息不然就怎样怎样，因为这个家伙：他做了那么多来帮助Danny，他每一天都在付出，简直没有半点顾及自我，而如果Danny还有更多要求就太不公平了。

**********

医生们四天后签退了Steve，这大概是Steve自愿待在医院里最长的一段时间，从没有过。好吧，自愿可能说的太过了——勉强屈服于Danny来自婚姻权的不同意以及Grace大而忧伤的眼睛的力量。

“你弄伤了你的肺，Steve叔叔！它们很重要。Tommy的妈妈有哮喘，所以她得非常小心而且听从医生的全部意见。”

Danny一方面钦佩于Grace能很有技巧地说服Steve，另一方面又很担忧。天知道等她长到青少年时会怎样对待Danny。他很可能要再减去一条抚养她长大的荣誉。不过，他没法在这种技巧达到如此好的成果时还吹毛求疵。

在回家后的前几天，Steve花了很多时间在阳台上打盹，就好像如果他吸收了足够多的阳光，他的肋骨以及手臂以及胸膛上粉色的皮肤会愈合得更快。谁知道呢，也许他这样就行得通；也许这就是McGarret劲量兔（劲量电池的吉祥物）的电池充电的方法。就好像这人不是在其他三打事情上都让人无法理解一样。Danny坚持为他烧汤、做三明治和泡茶，Grace则用小心谨慎的步子为他端去托盘。

Danny从客厅里监视着，确保她安全地走出去，当她将托盘精确地放在矮桌上并且缠着Steve全部吃下去时笑起来。“蛋白质很重要，Steve叔叔。”她严肃地说道。“我们需要你好起来，好吗？”她探过身去在Steve脸颊上小心地吻了一下，然后蹦蹦跳跳地回屋继续第无数次重读她那《哈利波特和神奇的什么什么》。

Grace没看到她身后Steve脸上的表情，但Danny看到了：柔软、震惊而喜悦——仿佛她的感情是他未曾奢望的礼物。Danny的手因为这突如其来在他颅骨内横冲直撞，想让他就这样冲出去脱口而出每一个愚蠢字眼的冲动而捏起松松的拳头。他完全不知道自己怎样这么长时间以来一直无视这些冲动；他完全不知道该做什么。

当然了，Danny在走回厨房为自己做午饭时想到，否认对他而言一直很有效。那是很长一段时间，但现在他意识到了：至少有好几个月，甚至从最开始一直都是。“你啊，我的朋友，”他低声自语道，“是个世界级的傻瓜。”

**********

审慎的否认没能让同床共枕少尴尬一分一毫。至少Steve因为止痛药睡得足够沉，以至于他没意识到Danny现在倾向于平躺在他那一侧的床上，而不是他通常各式各样的摊开四肢。而这很好，因为Danny不想知道假如Steve问起，他该怎样回答——他该怎样撒谎，事实上距离是阻止他想要触碰、想要用双手上下抚摸那因睡眠而温热的皮肤这一冲动很好的防御。相反他躺在那里盯着天花板，在手指上一遍又一遍转着他的婚戒，思考着所有拒绝同意他伸出手的理由。

**********

今天是周日，而且是明信片般风景如画的一天：柔和的清风，温暖的阳光，花园中的鲜花灿烂地绽放。Danny将Grace送去她朋友的家——一场生日派对以及天啊，光从他车里的安全地带听着那些激动的尖叫已经足够让Danny庆幸他不是主持派对的人——然后他回到家。他绕到屋后，计划着从厨房进去，准备在再次出门去塔吉特商店之前为他们下周需要的东西列个单子，但却在看到Steve时停了下来。

Steve站在离沙滩很近的地方，双手插在短裤口袋里，凝视着大海。Danny自从很久以前就已经让自己认识到Steve是个很有魅力的男人，没错，但那完全没法同在这一刻从内心深处突然涌起的欲望相提并论：就好像他的防御毫无预警被尽数击碎，犹如沙堡面对无法抵挡的浪潮。他站在那里注视着Steve看向海浪，良久，想着他甘愿放弃的那些东西，假如真的有机会Steve能够——等等。

“等等，”他自言自语，然后大声说道，“给我等一下。”他毕竟是个警探。他顺着草地大步走过去，喊着：“该死的给我等一下。”

Steve转过身来，被惊到了。“Danny？”

Danny戳了一下Steve的胸口。“我他妈简直没法相信你！”

Steve朝他眨着眼睛。“这还是关于洗衣服那件事吗？因为我发誓，我绝对没看到那件红色的T恤，直到——”

Danny用一个不耐烦的手势打断了他。“你告诉我你冲向爆炸是因为迫不得已。因为那是帮你获得你想要的东西的最短路径。”

Steve看向他，脸上的表情仿佛他真的在很艰难地翻译Danny的话。“所以？”

“迫不得已，”Danny说道，“当你把结婚是为了方便这个念头扔到我身上时你说了一模一样的话，虽然绝对不可能有任何理智的人会觉得那是帮我取得监护权最便捷的方式。没有任何人。这让我想到这个问题，Steven，这是刚才击中我的想法。究竟为了什么最迫不得已？”

Danny着迷地看着Steve坐立不安。他曾见过Steve这样坐立不安吗？

“我没，”Steve开口了，“我之前没……听着，Danny，你不用觉得有义务做任何事，就因为我有、我有感情好吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，闭了一会眼睛。“我从没想要向你施压，我只是想着，如果……这能帮你得到你最想要的，而有那么一会儿我也能假装我得到了我想要的。我没计划过这个，但它就这样发生了。我知道这是错误的，但是……”他停下话尾，耸了耸肩。

Danny瞪着他。“你，”他口气平平地说道，“已经坏掉了。”

“是啊，”Steve说道，在双脚之间交替着重心。“我知道，我知道，但说真的用不着——听着，我能去找州长，让他把你调回火奴鲁鲁警察局，好吗？如果这让你不太舒服，你不需要——”

“不，”Danny说道，“不是关于这个，你能闭嘴别再说这个了吗？我是在讲关于你决定这样行事的事实，然后怎样，闭口不谈？在沉默中煎熬？操你的，你个蠢货，我跟着你不切实际的计划走了，这告诉了你什么？”

Steve瞪向他。“但是我爱上你了，”他缓慢地说道，“而你是直的。”

Danny回瞪他好久才开口，他说得非常缓慢，带着他自认为极大的耐心。“非常认真地听我说，因为这话我只说这一次。”

Danny等待着直到他能看到那个不耐烦的“什么？”成型在Steve的嘴唇上，然后他向上伸出手，抓住Steve的后颈并把他向下拖入一个吻。有那么一瞬间Steve没有回应；Danny能感觉到他肩膀上的肌肉因震惊而紧绷起来。但那只是一个瞬间，因为当他释放出所有压抑太久的情感，哦吼，他变成了McGarret飓风，猛烈地回吻着Danny，而且，嘿，把手放在了Danny的屁股上，而Danny出乎意料地觉得无所谓。

“好吧，”在亲吻终于结束时Steve说道。他有点小喘，让Danny各种洋洋得意。“我在听。”

“你是个白痴，”Danny说道，将双臂缠在Steve的腰上，“但你是个幸运的白痴，因为我确信我也爱上你了。”

Steve朝他眨着眼睛。“你从没说过——”

“噗，”Danny说道，“所以也许直到你面对爆炸的船我才意识到这一点——而这个不是对那种行为的认可，Steve，我是认真的——但让我们在这里用点事后聪明。我和你，宝贝，我们简直是一头扎向这个。肩并肩。你觉得为什么从没有人甚至动过一次眼皮，即使我们离私奔到拉斯维加斯只有一步之遥，嗯？”

“好吧，我觉得他们可能不想表现得没礼貌。”Steve半信半疑地说。

这让Danny大笑起来，以至于他必须把头抵在Steve的肩膀上。当他能再次开口说话时，他这样说道：“我们都是白痴。不过幸运的是，我们是一对儿在面对这整个一旦开始即意味着不断前进的事情上获得第二次机会的白痴。来吧。”他捉住Steve的手，开始拽着他向着屋子的方向走去。

“Danny，你——”

“Grace至少到七点才回来。”Danny在大步登上通向阳台的台阶时坚定地说道，“而你从没给过我蜜月。”

“蜜月？”

“好吧，”Danny不可阻挡地拽着Steve穿过餐厅，跨过客厅，一直走向楼梯。“我认为这场婚姻到了某一点上必须要变得完美无缺。”

“你是在——Danny，等一下。”Steve停在楼梯顶端，将Danny转过身面对他。“你确定吗？”他越过Danny的肩头朝卧室投去一个快速而焦虑的眼神。“这是很大的一个跨越。如果我们做了这个，我不……我不觉得我在之后还能回到仅仅是朋友。”

Danny站在那里抬起头看向他。在楼梯平台微弱的光线下，Steve的脸庞笼罩在阴影里，他的双眼大而蓝。知道Steve一直都在他的身边，从未有过任何期待，一直如此，因为他是这样在意Danny——因为只要有Danny就够了，这让Danny有些震撼。Danny上一次对其他人有这么重要的意义又是什么时候了？

“自从我搬到这里来之后，一切就显而易见了。”Danny小心翼翼地挑选着字眼。“有几件事情我需要……重新估量我的人生，好吗？而最近感觉像是每件新事情都将我领向另一件，而绝大多数的事情都很不错。”他想着当他搬到这里来时他曾多么艰难地反抗变化：他曾怎样试图走在火奴鲁鲁的街道上却继续活在新泽西。接下来Danny走进这里的一间车库然后朝Steve大喊起来，而Steve也直接朝他回喊，而从那以后一切都变得截然不同。而且Danny发现自己喜欢这些变化——但至少不包括夏威夷午餐肉饭团以及无论什么上面的菠萝。“而这些事情里绝大部分都一直将我领向你，所以说。”

Danny低头看向Steve仍然握住自己的手。在这样的光线下他看不清他们的婚戒，但他知道它们就在那里：一个温暖而恒定的重量。“我不能保证我不会搞砸，无论怎样。但如果我不现在就试试，和你一起试试，我可能会搞砸得更厉害，好吗？”他抬头看向Steve。“所以说如果你可以——”

Danny余下的话被Steve的吻吞了下去：猛烈而专注，先将Danny按在卧室的门上然后带他走进去，拽出Danny的衬衣并解开他的牛仔裤。

当Steve撤开足够的距离来抓住自己的T恤边缘并从头顶脱掉衣服时，Danny颤抖着笑起来。“所以我能理解为这是个——”

“是的，”Steve嘶声说道，“是的，是的，Danny——”然后他们又吻在一起，湿滑的吻，短促而甜蜜，与此同时他们试图在跌跌撞撞地脱去衣服时仍然贴得很近。

Danny从没跟男人上过床——他不确定他在大二和他《生物入门》这门课的学习伙伴那两次犹豫而尴尬的乱搞算不算数——也许他之前对这件事应该感觉更奇怪才对。也许在他的手掌之下发现一个坚硬的胸膛，以及Steve的胡茬摩擦着他应该感觉很奇怪，但相反这让他欲火更旺。Steve将他推倒在床上而Danny心甘情愿地随他去了，让Steve把他摆在自己的身上。Danny的手抚摸过Steve的肩膀，他的手臂，以及先前杂乱无章地占据了Steve的纹身，但现在正逐渐消退的烧伤痕迹。

“你应该知道，“Danny挣扎着集中足够的注意力来开口讲话，尽管事实上Steve坚硬的阴茎正挤着他的大腿。”我在这方面没多少经验，但我，呃，很愿意。“

Steve作秀般低头看向他们的身体，一直看到Danny自己的阴茎在小腹上坚硬地弯曲着。“嗯哼。“他嘲讽地说道。

“闭上嘴来吻我。“Danny翻了个白眼。

Steve照做，在这样做时移得更近了些，让他的勃起摩擦着Danny的。这触感让Danny惊了一小下，然后他自己笑起了自己，让笑意融入这个吻，用他放在Steve背上的手把他拽的更近一些。Danny从不知道自己有这么多想要拥抱到如此之近的东西：Steve眼里带着爱意的眼神，散布在他锁骨上的雀斑，在他古铜色肌肤上星星点点的细小疤痕。

Steve的吻变得小心翼翼，带着研究的意味，就好像他不知怎样找到了让Danny仅用五分钟就能发疯的最佳方法。他啄着Danny的下唇，然后让这个吻变得更加缓慢，火辣，将舌头滑入Danny嘴里，发出低沉而不能抑制的声响，让Danny的皮肤因回应的热度而刺痛。

“Steve，”Danny喃喃说道，长开他的腿催促Steve再靠近点儿。有一部分的他为此感觉到一股猛然涌来的羞耻，因为他对Steve将他紧紧压在床垫上的感觉是如此高兴——这不是那个从新泽西来的硬汉该干的事——让他见鬼去吧，Danny这样想到，感觉有些眩晕，这要更恰当一些——因为事实上Steve等了他这么久，Danny怎么能不因为这个为他感激地献出一切？

再加上这感觉很好——Steve的一只手抚摸着他的身体，在他的小腹上画着圈的感觉很好。而他以触摸回报，用他的双手抚摸过Steve尖锐的肩胛骨，顺着他脊柱弯曲的长度一路向下，一直到当Danny揉捏他的臀部时听到Steve的呻吟感觉也同样很好。Danny也许在这件事上，在和男人上床，很可能被操并且很喜欢这么做这件事上没多少经验，但这可是Steve：如果Danny能相信有人会让这感觉很好，并且向他展示如何去做，那只能是Steve。

在很长一段时间里Danny在Steve的触摸以及Steve的亲吻之下变得放松而懒散，时不时摇动下半身贴得更近。但接下来这种他小腹缓慢积聚的热量突然贪婪且急迫地升腾而起，并且需求更多，让Danny感觉到无畏且鲁莽。他将Steve劝到侧躺在一边然后犹豫地问道：“润滑剂？”

“床头柜最上面的抽屉里。”Steve的声音听上去有点沙哑，他的嘴唇因为Danny的亲吻而肿起，而上帝啊，那在他身上看起来很好。Danny也许再也不想让他看起来是任何其他一种样子了。

Danny找到了润滑剂然后回到Steve身旁，他们面对面的距离如此之近以至于Danny能够感受到Steve身体里升起的热度。他在手上倒了一些润滑然后说道，“你告诉我你喜欢什么样的，好吧？”

Steve反射性点点头，然后在感觉到Danny向他们身体之间伸出手并握住Steve的阴茎时咬住嘴唇。“我喜欢这样，”Steve悄声说道，就好像他坦诚了某些惊天的国家机密。

Danny咧嘴笑了。“我的确欣赏有建设性的批评。”他用一种推心置腹的语调说道。Steve脸上的红潮很是种鼓励，而Steve的臀部随Danny的撸动摆动的样子也是如此。“这样呢？”他握紧了些，加快撸动的速度，“这样感觉好吗？”

“操，”Steve说道。他从一侧翻身躺平，双腿在床单上不安地移动着，头朝枕头后仰着仿佛他的身体不知道该怎样应对它经受的感觉。“上帝啊Danny。”

Danny跪在那里注视着他，因Steve展现出的这幅画面而着迷，他躺在那里，四肢修长，额头上带着汗水，蓝色的双眼因快感而变深。“你觉得你能就这样射出来吗？”Steve吞咽了一下，在喉咙深处发出一个抽噎的声响，足以鼓励Danny放缓他的撸动，让他的动作变得故意而持续。他用拇指指腹揉着Steve阴茎的头部并说道：“或者你想看着我把你吸射，嗯？因为我会为你那样做，Steve——我会为你跪下来，而我觉得我喜欢那样。我觉得我会很爱那样做。”

Steve随着一声尖锐而无言的喊叫射了出来，他抖得过于厉害以至于床架因为抖动的力量而颤抖。

Danny没法记得他上次见到这样热辣的场景是什么时候。他用手握住自己，在跪在Steve身边的同时撸着自己。他绝对没法坚持太久，尤其当整个屋子都散发着汗液与性爱以及Steve精液的味道——然后Steve睁开眼睛看向他并且说：“为我射出来吧，Danno。”然后就是这样，这就是结局了。Danny射在Steve的小腹上，和Steve自己的种子混合在一起，而将他没顶淹过的快感是如此强烈而明亮，温暖着他犹如岛上的阳光。

自我否认，Danny喘着气决定到，真是个相当操蛋愚蠢的政策。

当他感觉自己的四肢能够再次活动时，Danny转过去用他们搂住Steve，探过身去吻了他。Steve忍受了十多秒后发出了一声不耐烦的哼声，然后将Danny拽向他，他们的小腹之间黏腻着汗水和精液。这正好是平时会让Danny抓狂的东西，但他现在只是笑着说：“现在正正经经地圆满无缺了，嗯？”

“我觉得是，”Steve若有深思地嘲笑道，“但这花了一段时间。我们也许应该再来第二轮，为了万无一失。”

“好吧，”Danny故作严肃地说道，“为了法律规定的利益，”然后他们笑着吻在一起，在他们的房子里他们的床上蜷缩在一起，而Danny感觉自己的心脏迸发出的喜悦真是再恰当不过。

**********

“我意识到，”Danny开口这样说道。他们正在花园里。Steve戳着烤架上的几条牛排以及用甜马提尼酒腌过的牛仔骨；Danny坐在那里喝着啤酒，在很早以前就意识到试图献计于什么是正确烤牛排的方法不过是通向一场与Steve激烈探讨的捷径。大概不是发生在他小女儿生日这天最好的事情，也绝对不应该当着草地上挤在一起的Grace半打的朋友以及Danny和Steve东拼西凑大家庭的全员的面。甚至他妈也在这里，因这特殊的场合飞了过来，在和Rachel聊天时用脚荡着水。

“什么？”Steve问道。他的眉头都低到鼻子上了，仿佛那块肉亲自冒犯了他；Chin坐在稍远的野餐桌旁，很不成功地掩饰着他的笑意。

“好吧，”Danny挠着他下巴上这个周末长出来的胡茬，“我也许欠你一个道歉，在那之前我批评你没有向Kono以及其他人说真话。”

“哦？”Steve看向他并且笑着，那个羞涩并满足的笑容总是与这个只要想就能变得非常吓人的人稍微有点不相称。

“嗯哼，”Danny说道，“我的意思是，我们毕竟是因为各种各样正确的原因结婚的。也许在当时我们并不知道而已。”

Steve若有所指地清了清喉咙。

“好吧，”Danny说道，“我在当时并不知道。你只是个自我奉献的傻瓜。”

“如果你非要这么说的话，Danno。”Steve探过身蹭了蹭Danny的嘴唇。

Danny抬头朝他笑道，“我的确如此。“

“你们已经是一对老夫夫了，伙计们。“Kono从阳台的一角晃过来。她一只手里拿着看起来像是一大碗通心面沙拉的东西，另一只手拖着一个看起来很腼腆而且有点乱糟糟的Charlie Fong。“把这些留到待会吧。”

“没问题。”Danny靠回他的椅子上，又喝了一口啤酒。他抬头朝Steve微笑着。“我很确信这个我能做的到。”他可以把这一切都留到以后，并且再之后的很久，很久。

 


End file.
